Attention Poudlard les ombres arrivent
by griffontard
Summary: Hagrid n'a jamais pu accomplir sa mission ce soir là. Mais il a une excellente raison. Quand il est arrivé Harry avait disparu. Onze ans plus tard un jeune ninja de Konoha aux yeux verts émeraudes reçoit une étrange lettre apportée par un hibou. Harry/Kakashi relation père fils. couples prévu : HP/SH NU/HG SU/PP. Attention : Dumbledore manipulateur /!\ Fiction en Pause
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue :**_

Dans un petit village caché du Japon nommé Konoha, une réunion se tenait à la salle des conseils en présence du troisième Hokage, Sarutobi. Ce bourg étais spécial car il s'agissait d'un des derniers villages ninja. Les derniers villages comme Konoha étaient indépendants du gouvernement et étaient dirigé par leur propre chef. L'Hokage était ce dirigeant et le titre n'était donné qu'au ninja le plus puissant du village. Les aspirants ninjas de classe supérieurs se tenaient autour de lui l'air perplexe se demandant le pourquoi de la réunion tardive. En effet personne n'avait daigné à leur expliquer le sujet de ce conseil, seul le Hokage le savait.

- Mes amis, je vous ai réunis afin de vous faire part d'une nouvelle très importante.  
Un brouhaha s'éleva de toute part venant des ninjas. De quoi l'Hokage parlait il ?  
- Qu'elle est cette nouvelle maître Hokage ? Interrogea un ninja ayant un bandage à l'arrête du nez.  
- Nos espions nous ont rapportés qu'une grande puissance maléfique a disparut de la surface de la terre il y a quelques minutes de cela !  
Un silence stupéfait accompagna cette nouvelle.  
- Vous pensez que... que Orochimaru serait mort ? Demanda une voix de femme  
Sarutobi eut un triste sourire.  
- Malheureusement non, il ne s'agit pas d'Orochimaru,la puissance de cette personne était totalement différente de la nôtre. De plus on le soupçonne d'avoirt été bien plus puissant que Orochimaru.  
Un homme se leva.  
- Bien plus puissante et en plus différente ? Seul un démon peut être aussi ignoble !  
- Je ne pense pas, de plus d'après nos informations, le sujet de la perte de ce chakra et un bambin pas plus âgé que d'une année.  
Un ange passa. Tous les aspirants étaient bouche bée et ouvraient des yeux comme des soucoupe.  
- Mais…c'est impossible ! Un bambin d'un an ne pourrait… Il ne serait pas assez fort pour...  
- Et pourtant c'est vrai. Nous devons le rapporter au village avant que cette nouvelle ne parvienne aux oreilles d'Orochimaru. Si jamais il met la main sur l'enfant, nous pourrons dire adieu à nos chances de le vaincre.  
Tous acquiescèrent devant l'horrible possibilité.  
- Je confit cette mission de rang A à Kakashi Hatake.  
Un homme aux cheveux gris en bataille, au visage caché par un masque ainsi que son œil gauche par un bandeau avec la feuille de Konoha se leva.  
- Très bien, je ferai au plus vite.  
- Parfait, l'enfant se trouve au Royaume-Uni plus précisément à Godric Hollow. Elle ce situe dans le sud de l'Angleterre.  
Kakashi hocha de la tête.  
- Tu peux y aller. Un jet t'attend à la sortie du village. Tu sera là bas demains vers 22h heure locale. Bonne chance !  
- Merci, Hokage-sama, dit il avant de disparaître.

* * *

Un début très cours mais c'est un prologue donc j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. La suite arrivera dès qu'elle sera écrite.


	2. Chapitre 1

Pitié ne me tuez pas ! J'ai d'excellentes raison d'être en retard. Tout d'abord sachez que je suis partit deux semaines à Paris sans avoir accès à mon ordinateur. Ensuite suite à plusieurs bug j'ai perdu non seulement le chapitre mais aussi les idées que j'avais retenue pour cette fiction. Enfin depuis une semaine je suis rentré en 1°S et c'est l'enfer pour s'organiser entre les activités extra scolaires; les devoirs, les exercices de préparation pour le bac ( non non je ne suis pas comme Hermione Granger. Je suis juste pas un génie ) et l'écriture de la fiction. je n'ai hélas pu écrire que ce chapitre mais je vous promet de faire tout mon possible pour vous poster le prochain chapitre dans moins de temps. Merci pour toutes vos review.

Cassandre : Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'intervention de Kyubi. Harry et les autres ninjas ne seront pas amis avec Hermione tout de suite et les couples seront ceux définitifs. Ils auront d'autres aventures avant de trouver leur promise.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Kakashi arriva à Godrics Hollow aux environs de 22 heures 30. Il fouina dans la ville un long moment avant de découvrir un endroit ou il semblait s'être déroulé un combat de titans. Une partie des murs de la maisons, si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, qui lui faisait face s'étaient écroulés et certaines fenêtres avaient semble-t-il explosé de même que la porte d'entrée.

Le ninja entra et vit le corps d'un homme de taille moyenne les cheveux en bataille et les yeux noisette. Ses traits étaient figés en une expression d'horreur teinté à de la peur et du regret. Kakashi vit qu'il tenait dans sa main droite un étrange bâton.

Le ninja sentait la colère se dresser en lui. En effet, si le corps de cet homme était toujours posé de la même manière que lorsqu'il étais mort c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant de l'attaque mis à part le bambin et que personne n'étais venu dans la maison. Or cela ne voulais dire qu'une seule chose : _le bébé n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille_.

Entendant des pleurs venant de l'étage, le japonais monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et suivi la direction d'où venait les pleurs. Il entra dans une chambre où il découvrit un étrange tissus et le cadavre d'une femme de petite taille aux cheveux roux emmêlés surement qu'elle avait essayé de se débattre contre son agresseur. Son visage était figé dans une expression de détermination. Le Juunin ( haut grade ninja ) regarda la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie représentant une forêt. Elle semblait à première vue parfaitement normale mais en y regardant de plus prêt ili vit quelque chose qui faillit le faire tomber a la renverse. Sur la tapisserie on pouvais voir un chien noir, un cerf, une biche, un faon, un rat et un étrange loup qui se promenaient. Au départ Kakashi cru a une illusion d'optique mais en y regardant de plus prêt les pattes des animaux bougeaient réellement. Puis un son le fit se retourner et il découvrit un bébé avec des yeux comme ceux de la femme et les cheveux noir charbon étaient aussi indisciplinés que ceux de l'homme qu'il avais vu en bas. Mais sa colère déjà forte s'amplifia à un point inimaginable lorsqu'il vit la plaie en forme d'éclair sur le front. Elle étais profonde et on voyais qu'elle était infectée. Le sang avait dû couler un bon moment avant qu'il ne coagule et forme une croute.

Le son d'une moto se fit entendre et Kakashi la sentit s'arrêter devant la maison. Il sentit une deuxième présence arriver quelques instant après et les entendit discuter sans comprendre. Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'habitation. Il traça vite un genjutsu afin de leur faire croire qu'il n'y avait personne et ne bougea plus. Un des hommes dit une incantation et il sentit quelque chose en lui être tirer vers l'étage inférieur. Il entendit alors :

-Il y a deux personnes en haut. L'une d'entre elle doit être Harry mais l'autre je ne sais absolument pas qui elle est. Il faudrait le prendre au piège. Hagrid allez dehors pour empêcher toutes fuites par les fenêtres. Moi je vais monter par les escaliers pour le prendre à revers.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Kakashi se rappelant de ses cours à l'académie put évaluer que l'homme inconnu devait peser selon le bruit de ses pas environ 75 kilos et avec la taille de l'ombre et la distance de la source de la lumière il devait mesurer 1m85. Il apparu enfin dans son champ de vision. L'homme portait de long cheveux noirs et avait les yeux de la couleur d'une mer profonde battue par l'orage. Il portait une cape et une sorte de robe. Il cria d'un coup :

-Moldu ! Qui que vous soyez rendez nous Harry ! Il nous est très important et même s'il n'a pas tué le seigneur des ténèbres il le fera un jour ! Nous devons l'entrainer pour que ce jour la lumière triomphe. Si vous ne le faites pas je vous y obligerai et vous risqueriez de ne pas apprécier.

N'entendant aucune réponse l'homme ne prononça que deux mots en agitant un morceau de bois ce qui eu pourtant un résultat qui stupéfia le ninja :

-_Accio Harry._

Le bébé commença alors à léviter vers l'homme qui lui sursauta en voyant le bambin apparaître. Il eu alors un sourire en disant que finalement il avait peut-être affaire à un sorcier et non pas à un moldu. Kakashi enleva le genjutsu et s'avança vers l'homme. Il devait récupérer Harry car sa mission était de le ramener à Konoha pour le mettre à l'abri de Orochimaru. Il se mis donc en position de combat. L'homme se mit à rire. Il alla déposer Harry un peu plus loin puis revint le bâton tendu devant lui. Kakashi ouvrit les hostilités en courant vers l'homme qui lui répondit par un _Stupefix_ retentissant. Le ninja l'évita aisément d'un bond sur le côté. Il repartit à l'assaut en sortant un kunaï. L'inconnu envoya un _Petrificus totalus _qui rebondit sur l'arme. Bientôt le Juunin fût devant l'homme et lui portât un coup sauvage sur la tempe. L'inconnu tomba assommé et Kakashi alla récupérer Harry. En passant devant un meuble où était posé une photo il s'arrêta et la regarda plus attentivement. On y voyais les deux personnes qu'il avait trouvé morte quelque temps plus tôt. Elles portaient un jeune bébé que le ninja identifia comme étant Harry. Autour d'eux se trouvait trois autres personnes. L'un d'eux était l'inconnu qui l'avait attaqué. Un autre était plutôt envelopper et petit. Son visage évoquait celui d'un rat. Le dernier membre présent avait des yeux marron aux reflets dorés. Il avait des cheveux châtains et, bien qu'il paraisse avoir le même âge que les autres on pouvais voir quelques mèches grise par-ci par-là. Constatant que l'état de Harry commençait a empirer il sortit de ce qui était quelques jour plus tôt un foyers joyeux. Ne s'attardant pas dans le pays il monta dans le jet qui devais le ramener à Konoha. Il ordonna au pilote d'aller à la plus grande vitesse qu'il pouvais par le trajet le plus court possible. Le voyage dura né néanmoins plus de 10 h une fois l'avion posé Kakashi se précipita en courant le plus vite possible vers l'hôpital. Il confia Harry a une infirmière et précisant qu'il était dans cet état depuis près de 48 heure. Elle parti avec le bébé dans une salle de soin en courant et appelant d'autres médecins afin qu'ils la rejoignent.

Après une demi heure d'attente, l'infirmière ressortit avec Harry dans les bras et le confia à Kakashi en lui disant :

-Il va beaucoup mieux mais nous avons pu observer que sa blessure contient quelque chose de non identifiable et qui empêche la cicatrisation complète par nos méthodes habituelles. La blessure devra donc guérir de façon naturelle. Il y a néanmoins quelque chose d'étrange. En faisant notre diagnostique nous avons pu constater un immense chakra mais aussi une autre puissance qui nous est inconnue. Nous avons pu évaluer que si cette puissance est une poche de réserve de chakra, alors il sera encore plus puissant que le Yondaime et pourrai même tenir tête à un jinchuriki.

Le ninja fut éberlué par cette révélation et se promis de garder un œil sur le jeunne garçon. Il remercia l'infirmière et sorti de l'hôpital se dirigeant vers le bureau du Sandaime. Il fit son rapport et le vieux Hokage lui fit une proposition surprenante :

- Kakashi, tu as l'air de t'être attaché à ce jeunne homme et j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Je suis sur que tu serais un bon père et un bon professeur pour ce jeune Harry.

- Hokage-sama je serais ravi de faire cela mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai d'autre obligations tel la protection du village et mes différentes missions. Comment ferais-je pour m'occuper à la fois de mes devoirs envers le village et de Harry ?

- Tu pourrais me le laisser le temps de tes missions. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de chouchouter un jeune enfant.

- Dans ce cas j'accepte.

Pendant ce temps dans un château nommé Poudlard et connu dans le monde des sorciers comme étant la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde le directeur écoutait avec effrois le récit de l'inconnu qui s'était battu contre le nouveau père de Harry. Quand l'homme eu finit, Albus Dumbledore se pris la tête dans les mains en poussant un soupir. L'inconnu lui demanda ce qu'il ce passait et le vieux sorcier le regarda dans les yeux lui disant son plan en ce qui concernait la vie du jeune Potter. L'inconnu ouvrit des yeux ronds si gros qu'ils auraient fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel elfe de maison. Il se mit alors à hurler de fureur :

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ME DIRE ÇA EN FACE ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UN MONSTRE EGOISTE QUI NE PENSE QU'A LUI MEME ! SACHEZ QUE SI VOUS RETROUVEZ HARRY JE FERAI TOUT POUR VOUS EMPECHER DE L'APPROCHER. JAMAIS VOUS NE...

- Désolé Sirius mais je pensais que vous auriez les mêmes buts que moi. _Oubliette_ !

Le dit Sirius se tut et eu un regard vague. Le vieux manipulateur le stupefixia et l'emmena a Godrics Hollow ou il le réanima en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir. Une fois l'héritier de la noble maison des Black debout, il lança un puissant _Impero_ lui ordonnant de poursuivre Queudver et de le tuer. Patmol transplana dans une ruelle et tomba face à face avec le traitre. Ce dernier ne se déconcerta pas et hurla à qui voulais bien l'entendre que tout était de la faute de Sirius et qu'il vengerais James et Lily. Au moment où l'animagus chien pointait sa baguette sur lui Peter lança un sort en se découpant un doigt et se transforma en rat. Sirius éclata alors de rire. Un rire nerveux qui le prenais car le sortilège de l'impérium venait d'être levé et qu'il venait de se rendre compte que Dumbledore était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Le pas si vieux Black se fis la promesse qu'il ferait tout pour protéger son filleul même si cela devait impliquer qu'il devait quitter la communauté magique. Il se prépara à transplaner mais n'y arriva pas. Se retournant, il vit une dizaine de sorcier le tenant en joue. Se sachant perdu Sirius se rendit. Il savait que pour l'instant Harry était en sécurité. Il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Il fut pétrifié par les aurors et on l'emmena directement au ministère. Dumbledore qui passait '' par hasard '' au ministère au même moment vit Sirius et cria :

- Comment as-tu osé Sirius ! Ils ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret et tu les as trahis ! Je comprend mieux ce sourire triomphant quand j'ai fait le rituel. Tu pouvais enfin te faire bien voir de ton maitre. Sois maudis !

Suite à cette tirade, plus personne ne douta en la culpabilité du meilleur amis de James Potter. Après tout si Dumbledore dis que c'est la faute de Sirius Black c'est qu'il est coupable. L'homme fut emmené à Azkaban sans être passé devant un jury.


End file.
